Vannaka
Vannaka (wordt de combat instructor genoemd op Tutorial Island) is een medium-level Slayer master en de melee en ranged combat leraar op Tutorial Island. Vannaka is ook een van de NPCs geassocieerd met de Varrock diary. Zijn meesterschap in het zwaardvechten en combat is zichtbaar door zijn hoge combat level van 146, strength level van 112, en het feit dat hij een steel two-handed sword en een dragon square shield tegelijkertijd gebruikt. Vannaka is te vinden in Edgeville Dungeon ten oosten van de wildernis ingang bij het slayer master icon . Hij geeft Slayer opdrachten aan members met combat level 40 of hoger. Hij geeft 4 punten voor iedere voltooide taak, 20 punten voor iedere 10e taak, en 60 punten voor elke 50e taak. Als de combat master gaf hij nieuwe spelers een wooden shield, bronze sword, shortbow, en 50 bronze arrows en leerde ze hoe melee en ranged combat werkt. Na het voltooien van de Varrock diary kan hij de lokatie van de Varrock Teleport veranderen tussen Varrock Square en de hoofdingang van de Grand Exchange. Maar hij doet dit alleen als je persoonlijk met hem praat en niet met de NPC Contact spreuk. Opdrachten Hieronder staan alle mogelijke slayer opdrachten die een speler kan krijgen van Vannaka. Overige: *Masked earmuffs kunnen worden gebruikt in plaats van een Facemask of Earmuffs. *een slayer helmet kan worden gebruikt in plaats van een Black mask, Nosepeg, Earmuffs, Facemask, of een Spiny helmet. Weetjes *Ook als heeft Vannaka een hoog combat level voor een mens, hij is zwakker dan zijn medemensen Turael, Duradel, Ghommal, Sloane, Harrallak, en Cyrisus, die allemaal een combat level van 197 hebben. Hij is ook zwakker dan Damis die level 174 is. *Zijn Strength level (112) werd bekend gemaakt in Postbag from the Hedge 14. *Postbag from the Hedge 20 onthulde dat Vannaka Duradel's student was en verloor nadat hij zijn meester had uitgedaagd. *Het issue 27 van de God Letters, is onthuld dat op een gegeven moment, voordat hij naar tutorial island ging, Vannaka een volgeling was van Saradomin. Saradomin verklaard "It is eigenlijk jammer dat zijn gloriedagen voorbij zijn, en zijn zelf opgelegde verbanning naar tutorial island terecht is, want ik zou graag zien dat hij de schande over zijn acties overwon, en opnieuw zijn plaats inneemt tussen de voorhoede van mijn heilige strijders." Het kan zijn dat de 'schande' waarover Saradomin spreekt de nederlaag is van Vannaka door de hand van Duradel, maar wat ervoor zorgde dat Vannaka uit de dienst van Saradomin trad en leerling van Duradel werd is nog steeds onbekend. Vannaka zat duidelijk in het leger van Saradomin op een bepaald punt, want Saradomin verklaard dat hij wil dat hij (Vannaka) zijn plaats tussen zijn (Saradomin's) heiliger strijders opnieuw inneemt. *Zijn lichaams markeringen lijken erg op die van Hazeel. *Omdat zijn lichaams markeringen erg op die van Hazeel lijken, kan dit erop wijzen dan hij een Mahjarrat is. *Hij is vergelijkbaar met Viggora, die ook zegt de "beste levende zwaardvechter" te zijn. *Vannaka's combat level is 146. Dit is te zien op Tutorial Island. *Vannaka is een van de slayer masters die niet betrokken is in While Guthix Sleeps en:Vannaka